Starting Again
by Cathleen18
Summary: Warrick catches up with Sara at breakfast and tells her he needs her. WarrickSara.


**Starting Again**

**Post**: Cool Change.

**Summary**: Warrick catches up with Sara at breakfast and tells her he needs her. WarrickSara.

* * *

"Sara, where are you staying?" Nick asked from Warrick's side.

"Hotel; I fly back tomorrow," she replied, risking a glance at Warrick.

His face was a picture. As soon as she'd said 'fly back' Warrick had looked up. His jaw had dropped slightly. The colour had drained from his face. Despite her investigating him, he had grown, kind of, attached to her. The hesitation and tension was still between them, but he really wanted to know more about Sara Sidle.

"Back?" he asked.

"Yes Warrick. I go back home tomorrow. I don't have any reason to hang around." She saw the sadness outshine the wariness for the moment and almost hoped that she had a reason to stop behind, but she had to get home to San Francisco.

"Oh. Well, goodbye." He turned on his heel and fled the car park as quickly as possible. Why was Sara getting to him like this? That cow had investigated him. He shouldn't feel this way about her.

"Bye," Sara whispered to herself.

* * *

Sara was sitting in the café by the lab eating what resembled breakfast. Her stomach was deceiving her when it told her she was hungry. She hadn't touched a thing on her plate since it was handed to her. Warrick was really getting to her.

"It was nothing," she said to herself. The misery on his face when she said she was leaving the next day had been playing on her mind since he'd run away from her in the car park.

"What was nothing?" the man in question said from behind her, taking a seat across from her when she nodded to his gesture.

"I don't appreciate being listened to," Sara said defensively.

Warrick threw his hands up. "Gee, relax Sara."

"What do you want?" she spat venomously at him.

"To talk to you, but if you're going to be like this…" he stood to leave but stopped when Sara wrapped his hand around his wrist.

"I'm sorry Warrick. Please stay." He looked down and saw the regret in her eyes. He sat back across from her.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence until both simultaneously started chuckling. "Can we start from the beginning?"

"I would love to."

"Hello. I don't believe we've met. My name's Warrick Brown." He extended his hand. Sara chuckled. "Come on."

"Fine. Hello Mr. Brown, I'm Sara Sidle."

"Please, call me Warrick, Ms. Sidle."

"Then please, call me Sara." She was struggling to keep the grin off her face.

"So, what's a gorgeous woman like you doing in Las Vegas?" Warrick asked, smiling when the blush crept up Sara's neck to her cheeks.

"If I didn't know any better Warrick, I'd say you're hitting on me."

"It's a good job you don't know any better then." Once again, Sara blushed. "And you didn't answer my question."

"What question would that be?" Sara smiled seductively at him, causing him to cough madly.

"Why are you in Vegas?"

"Warrick," Sara warned.

"Just answer the question."

"I'm here for work. But I'm not going to bore you with that." Sara waved her hand dismissively.

"I like the sound of that."

They sat there for an hour, just talking like friends would do normally; until the inevitable question arose. "Are you really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes," Sara said, looking down into her cold cup of coffee and twirling the spoon around with her fingers. Warrick didn't say anything. He was busy formulating an argument as to why she should stay. "Warrick?" Sara said, trying to catch his eye.

He refused to look at her. If he did, he didn't think he could stop the tears that threatened. Only when he saw Sara kneel by him from the corner of his eye did he risk a glance. Tears were spilling down her cheeks too. "Sara, please don't go," he managed to choke out before she wrapped her arms around his waist. They didn't care about the fact that they were in the middle of a café. All Warrick wanted was Sara to stay, and all Sara had wanted to hear was what Warrick needed her here.

"Why?" she said quietly.

"Because I need you," Warrick whispered. Sara looked up at him and smiled.

"Then I'll stay." She smiled even more when Warrick leant down and kissed her squarely on the lips, in full view of everyone. A couple sitting on the table next to them smiled at how cute Sara and Warrick looked together.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Warrick said breathlessly against her lips.

"I'd love to." Sara stood up and went to the cash register to pay for her breakfast. She took the hand Warrick presented to her and allowed him to steer her to her car. He gave her the directions to his house and she nodded. He kissed her again before getting into his own car and driving home to meet her.

* * *

Some hours later, Sara and Warrick laid tangled on Warrick's bed, skin glistening and breathing shallow.

"So Sara, where are you staying?" Warrick enquired, asking the same question Nick had earlier. He kissed her on her shoulder lightly.

"Here."

End


End file.
